You're beautiful, the way you are
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel desperately wants a nose job, but Quinn thinks she's beautiful just the way she is. The summary sucks, but give it a shot!- Based on Faberry events that happened in 'Born this way'.</html>


_**Title: **__You're beautiful, the way you are_

_**Author: **__I'llbeyourhero_

_**Spoilers: **__some mentions of events from the first season, and the second season and the recent episode 'Born this way'._

_**Summary: **__Rachel desperately wants a nose job, but Quinn thinks she's beautiful just the way she is. (The summary sucks, but give it a shot! :) ) Based on Faberry events that happened in 'Born this way'. _

_**I **__**didn't**__** write anything regarding the Lucy shitty ass storyline in this fic, just to let ya'll know. **_

_**A/N: The idea sprang to me while I was watching the duet and the whole episode to be exact. This will only be a one-shot, my first ever :). I changed a bit around, and didn't make it exactly how it played out on the show, because I wanted to be more creative. So here is my attempt at a one-shot, and what I wish would have happened.I also posted this story on Wattpad, so in case you see it there, it's because of me ;)  
><strong>_

Quinn wasn't exactly sure why she agreed to accompany Rachel to the doctors, but for some reason she just couldn't resist when the diva had asked for help. It also helped that Rachel kept complimenting her, telling her she had an amazing nose and that she was beautiful, but she had to force herself to hold back a blush every time. When she had sat in that doctor's office, she was beginning to feel a connection to the small girl beside her.

They succumbed to some small talk in the waiting room and once they got inside, they both became a little nervous. Quinn had no idea why she was nervous; she was just getting her picture done. Rachel should have been more nervous than her. She figured it may have to do with the fact that as she watched the doctor look at Rachel, and mark her nose she felt a slight pull at her gut. She knew Rachel didn't need this; she was beautiful...she wanted to tell her that but she couldn't gather the courage. She was just hoping she could be brave enough to tell the diva, before she made the mistake.

...

"Thanks for coming with me." Rachel said shyly as they left the doctor's office and headed toward Quinn's car. Today had been the first day the diva had actually spent time with Quinn, outside of school-alone. It actually felt nice, she thought that maybe, just maybe there was hope for a friendship between the two.

Quinn didn't reply she fumbled with her keys and shakily put the key into the lock. She tried to regain her breath, that suddenly felt knocked out of her and she tried to calm her speeding heart down, so she didn't feel so lightheaded. For some reason all day this feeling had been happening, especially around Rachel. She blamed Mr. Schuester for the horrible lesson, and the horrible assignment. She also blamed Finn for breaking Rachel's nose and getting them both in this situation; but most of all she blamed herself, for actually getting involved in the diva's life. If Quinn was honest with herself, she may be able to admit that this wasn't the first time Rachel's beauty caught her attention, it wasn't the first time her body had this effect around her. But the blonde was dating one of the most popular guys in school; she was finally starting to get her life back on track after quitting the Cheerio's for glee club. There was no way she could admit to anyone, sometimes even herself that she had an attraction to Rachel Berry, maybe even a small crush.

_No, I do not have a crush on Rachel Berry that is impossible we hate each other! We're enemies...that's what we've always been._ Quinn thought as she finally managed to get her door open. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Quinn got into the car shaking her head at nobody but herself. She leaned across the seat and unlocked Rachel's door and then sat back in her seat, letting out a heavy sigh. She rested her head against the top of the seat and shut her eyes. For a second she had forgotten she wasn't alone, until the passenger door slammed shut.

"Quinn...I know we aren't exactly friends, and even if I ask you won't tell me but is something wrong?"

The blonde's eyes slowly opened and she looked over at the diva, who was staring at her with a worried expression and genuine concern inside those dark chocolate eyes. Their eyes connected and a small smile played with Quinn's lips. Rachel noticed it and smiled softly in return, she was shocked to see this side of Quinn.

"It's just been a rough day, that's all." She finally said, breaking the silence. The blonde leaned forward and re-group herself. She started the car and quickly backed out of the parking lot.

"Am I taking you home?"

"If that is okay with you, I don't want to bother you. If you already have plans or-"

"Berry, I'll drive you home. It's fine."

"Thank you." She said simply and Quinn was shocked that Rachel had managed to say something without beginning to rant.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" Rachel asked when they were stopped at a stop light.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle. "I've been there before, remember?" Rachel glanced at Quinn and raised an eyebrow. "The party you had...we all got pretty wasted. I think I woke up on your couch..."

Rachel blushed, a little embarrassed that she had forgotten about that party, and the fact that Quinn was actually there. They didn't converse much and when she had greeted Quinn that night, she had been beyond nervous. Quinn pressed hard on the gas pedal as the light changed from red to green.

"I am still mad at Noah for breaking into my dad's liquor cabinet; I was grounded for a month when my dad's found out."

Quinn laughed. "I-I'm actually glad I went..."

Rachel turned to face Quinn fully, but the blonde kept her eyes on the road, even though she felt Rachel's eyes bore into her.

"Why?"

Quinn sighed. "I was having a bad time, because of everything that happened between Sam and Finn and I guess it kept my mind off of it. This may sound weird but, I also wanted to spend time with you. However waking up on your couch was a new experience."

"I didn't even realize you had stayed the night..."

Quinn shrugged. "I thought you'd say no if I asked, everyone had left, except Puck who passed out downstairs. You had gone to bed and I couldn't drive, so I just passed out on your couch. I-I'm sorry I should have asked..."

"Well for what it's worth Quinn I would have said yes and I don't mind that you stayed. But if I would have known you wanted to spend the night, I would have shared my bed with you." They finally arrived at Rachel's house and the blonde cut the engine. She turned to look at the diva and raised an eyebrow, and a smirk graced her face.

Rachel's eyes widened as she realized how that came out. "I-I meant that I would have shared my bed with you, so that you would be comfortable. The couch isn't that comfortable and I could imagine that you didn't feel too good when you woke up because I have fallen asleep on that couch multiple times and I always wake up with a kink in my neck." She took in a deep breath. "I'm glad you stayed, because at least you were safe."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you just wanted me in your bed Berry." The blonde sent her a wink and Rachel felt a flutter surge through her stomach. She swallowed hard and blushed. The blonde took in the bashful brunette beside her and felt her heart speed up, all because she had caused the diva to blush.

A thick silence began to fill the car, and all that was heard was their breathing. Rachel leaned over in her seat a bit and looked out the window at her house. She wanted to invite Quinn inside, it wasn't that late and right now her father's would be making supper and it was obvious to Rachel that Quinn was hungry because she could hear her stomach grumble, which she thought was cute. _Wait, cute?_ She thought realizing, she had found something about Quinn cute, something that had nothing to do with her looks.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked, mentally slapping herself for how stupid that sounded out loud.

Quinn nodded and sent her a soft smile. "I was just going to get something when I got home..."

"Well my dad's are probably cooking supper as we speak so would you like to stay? Its fine if you don't want to I'll understand. After all we've never been-"

"I'd love to, if it's okay."

Rachel beamed; shocked that Quinn actually would want to spend time with her.

"I do have one question though..." Quinn asked, while she opened the car door. She slowly got out, and Rachel followed. They slammed the doors at the same time and began to walk towards the front door of the Berry household. "How will your dads react to me being here?"

Rachel took in a deep breath and looked up at the blonde. "I don't know."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "That's the first, don't you usually have PowerPoint presentations or something for this stuff. Or plan for every possibility"

Rachel laughed and twisted the door knob, allowing Quinn to walk into the house first. The blonde shook her head indicating Rachel to go first and the brunette complied, because she knew if she didn't they would be doing that on that porch all night.

"Oh good Rach you're home!" a tall dark skinned man said as he walked towards the girls. Quinn took in the man's appearance. He was tall, bald and very muscular. He was a handsome guy, he smiled at Quinn and she smiled back.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Leroy Berry." He wiped his greasy hand on his apron and held it out for Quinn to shake.

Quinn reluctantly shook it and introduced herself. "Quinn Fabray."

The man looked over at Rachel and stared at her with intense eyes. "I didn't know you guys had become friends..." he stated not sure if he should allow this girl into his home after she had tortured his daughter so much.

"Dad I told you earlier when I mentioned Quinn was taking me to my appointment, that we had developed a friendship through Glee."

Quinn swallowed hard, feeling more uncomfortable then she had earlier. Leroy seemed to have ignored the blonde completely as he stepped closer to Rachel and began to talk to her, about Quinn.

"Rachel you know that your father and I always trust your judgement, but are you sure you should form a friendship with someone who has tormented and taunted you ever year of your high school life?"

The brunette turned to look at Quinn who was standing there staring at the floor. A half smile appeared on Rachel's face and she knew this was probably breaking a boundary but she reached for Quinn's hand and took it in her own. The blonde immediately looked away from the spot she had been fixed on, on the carpet and looked at Rachel. She felt her skin burn at the contact and she felt as if a spark was dancing over her hand, it felt...right.

"Quinn is a good person dad, and since she joined glee last year I have seen a different side of her. She is my friend, and I'm asking you to give her a chance."

"Well I suppose everyone deserves a second chance...But good luck explaining this one to your daddy." He turned to face Quinn, who was standing there awkwardly, staring straight in front of her. "I am sorry for being rude. I am just very protective of my daughter."

Quinn cleared her throat and pulled her hand from Rachel's causing the brunette's had to fall to her side. She felt disappointed, that was one of the first times Quinn had ever allowed her to touch her for longer than a second.

"I understand sir, but I have no intention on hurting your daughter again."

"I'm glad to hear it Quinn, and as long as you keep that promise you are welcomed here."

Quinn gave him a sheepish smile. She usually wasn't intimidated by people. But for some reason getting on his good side, was important to her, she just wasn't sure why.

"Thank you sir."

He chuckled. "Please call me Leroy." A shorter guy who walked into the family room caught Quinn's eyes and he looked at all three of them before his eyes connected with Quinn's once again.

"Quinn Fabray never thought I'd see you in my household." Hiram said, eyeing the girl. "I heard you guys talking in the kitchen. What brings you here, especially after you made my little girl's life a living hell. How do I know that you're not setting my daughter up for a prank?"

Quinn opened and closed her mouth, looking like a fish. She finally had something to say and opened her mouth to say it, for good this time but Rachel prevented her from doing so.

"Daddy, Quinn isn't that person anymore. She is here because I invited her, she is my friend. Please accept that."

"So you became friends just because she drove you to a doctor's appointment? Her boyfriend broke your nose!"

Rachel turned to look at Quinn wondering what the other girls views were on their 'friendship' or if one even existed. She also tried to ignore the sting the word 'boyfriend' had caused. She was trying to force the jealousy to go away. She always thought her recent jealousy was due to the fact that Quinn was dating her ex-boyfriend. But it was quite the opposite. She had been jealous because he was dating Quinn, she felt it the strongest when Quinn and Finn showed up at her locker the day of the benefit concert, asking for her help with Mercedes. She didn't want to be jealous and she felt bad for asking them if they had to flaunt their relationship in her face, but there was nothing else she could have done.

"I assure you Mr. Berry that Finn breaking her nose was an accident and was all because he can't dance what-so-ever. Also, I think I have considered Rachel a friend long before this. I may have not admitted it but I think I considered her my friend the day she reached out to me when I was pregnant. I know I should have treated her better after that, since that was the case...and I'm sorry I didn't."

"You better not deceive her Quinn...now since that's settled why don't we eat?" Hiram said, his protective attitude slipped away. Quinn looked at Rachel confused and the diva giggled slightly.

"He likes to think he's tough but he's a softie." She whispered, so only the blonde could hear. The two men walked out of the family room and into the kitchen. Quinn turned her body completely, so she was fully facing Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel captured the girls beautiful hazel eyes with her own.

"Yeah?" she suddenly felt breathless.

"Did you mean what you said, about considering me a friend since...well for that long? Because truthfully Quinn you didn't act like a friend."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I guess I was still focused on popularity, like rejoining the cheerio's after..." Quinn couldn't bring herself to say it; it still hurt to even think about Beth. "...and everything that went with the popularity. Like Sam, and then Finn. When I quit I realized how stupid it was. I still want to be on top and I guess that's the reason I'm running for prom queen, but it's lonely up there, without any friends..."

Rachel nodded and took a step toward the blonde. "Santana and Brittany are your friends."

Quinn chuckled, it wasn't a happy one. "They haven't been recently. We've all drifted, Santana will never stop being a bitch, and she's also to wrapped up in her funk with Brittany. Brittany is too busy with Artie, and has a new set of friends. I realized that the Cheerio's was the only thing that kept our friendship alive."

Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Well I'd be glad to be your friend Quinn."

"I'm glad to hear that." The blonde whispered.

"Girls, it'd be wise to come in and eat before your food gets cold!" Leroy yelled from the kitchen. Both girls let out a laugh and headed toward the kitchen.

...

The dinner had gone relatively good, a few awkward moments and the girls had stayed relatively silent, it seemed easy for them to talk alone, but not in front of people. But they both felt that will change soon enough.

Rachel got up from the table; Quinn had already excused herself and was glancing around the family room at all the pictures of the Berry's. Rachel carried her plate to the sink, she was about to get ready to do the dishes when her dad grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Rachel you have company, I'll do the dishes tonight. But tomorrow I won't let you off the hook."

Rachel smiled and stood on her tip-toes attempting to reach her dads cheek. He bent down a bit and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you dad." She gave him a big smile before hurrying out of the kitchen and into the family room. She saw Quinn close to the wall looking at the portraits of their family hanging up. She studied the blonde, as she raised a finger and gently brushed it over one of the pictures.

The picture she was looking at was one of Rachel's favorites. It was of her and it was taken last year. Her dad had a weird habit of getting family portraits and solo ones of Rachel every year. But the brunette didn't mind she enjoyed having her picture taken. She quietly walked over to Quinn and continued to watch the blonde as she stared at the picture.

"That one was taken last year." The brunette said, causing Quinn to jump.

"Jesus Berry, you scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry Quinn that wasn't my intention, however I am wondering why you are so enticed by the picture."

_Because you're beautiful. _Quinn thought-or so she assumed-as she continued to look at the picture. She heard Rachel let out a shocked gasp beside her and she felt the diva's eyes burn a hole into her. Quinn's eyes widened, "I guess I said that out loud didn't I?" she hadn't realized she not only thought it but she verbalized it as well.

"You did, and while I appreciate the compliment especially since I don't get many from you, or any at all for that matter, I don't think I'm beautiful. I've accepted that I am just average where as you are-"

"Rachel, you're beautiful, trust me on that." The blonde turned away from the picture and looked at the diva standing beside her. "You're always saying I'm beautiful, but you have no idea how beautiful you truly are. Most of the time I don't feel pretty, I'm not as confident as you think I am."

Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn's perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, she knew something was going through the other girls mind but she was afraid to ask.

"I just got the perfect idea for a duet, if you'd be willing to take part in it with me."

"Why not. It couldn't hurt."

Rachel beamed and grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her up the stairs and towards her room. The blonde was a little bit confused as to why she felt nervous entering the other girls bedroom. She swallowed hard and allowed herself to be pulled. Rachel soon dropped her hand and they came to a door with a gold star on it.

"Of course you'd have a gold star on your door, I should have known."

"I'll have you know-"

"If we're going to work together you have to shut up every once and a while, that's my only request..." Quinn said, turning away from the brunette so she couldn't see her smirk.

Rachel sighed and pouted as they walked into the room. Quinn began to feel weak just at the sight of it. "Don't pout Berry it's not flattering..." she said, deciding to say that instead of mentioning how cute it was.

"Fine, I'll agree to your deal as long as you don't make any rude comments about my mash-up idea. Deal?"

Quinn smiled. "Deal."

...

Quinn sat on the stool nervously in Glee club the next day. She didn't look it, but she felt it. Rachel had picked a perfect song to describe their old ways towards each other, and explain their relationship. Rachel had always been threatened by how beautiful Quinn was, and Quinn was always jealous because Rachel was always so confident with her looks, and never faltered. That's why the blonde was so shocked that Rachel was so wrapped around a nose job.

Mr. Schuester stood at the piano, waiting for Rachel to cue the band in. She leaned in towards Quinn and it caused the blonde to jump.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

Quinn didn't say anything she just looked into Rachel's eyes and sent her a simple nod. Rachel gave her a small smile and turned to the band and nodded, so they could start playing.

The music began and Quinn mentally counted herself in.

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again today

Rachel fell into the song and tried her best to look out at the fellow students in glee instead of Quinn. As the song continued to be sung, she could feel Quinn gaze over at her every so often, so she casually looked over and she found it hard to remember how to sing, but managed to push the song out anyway. During the middle of the song she succumbed to the want and looked over at Quinn, when their eyes connected briefly she saw vulnerability and something else inside the hazel orbs, that she wasn't sure what to make of. Quinn looked away first and Rachel took in a deep breath, making it sound like she was begging for air because of the song.

As they finished off the song their harmonies came out perfect and their audience clapped. Quinn turned her head and looked over at Rachel, who looked like she was about to break out in tears. The blonde didn't like the look on her face so she attempted a smile, but her lips didn't move upwards, she just continued to look at Rachel. Eventually Rachel took in a deep breath and looked away and towards the glee club kids, who were still clapping. She began to feel the tears and once everyone was done fawning over their performance Rachel got up off of the stool and hurried out of the room, leaving a very confused blonde behind.

But Quinn wasn't the only one who noticed Rachel's sad expression and the want to break down. Her boyfriend, Finn also noticed and got up to follow. Quinn got up off of her stool, gracefully and walked towards him. She placed her hand flat on his chest and looked up into his eyes. She studied them for a second and realized her connection with Finn lacked a lot of things, and one of them was she didn't feel her stomach flutter while looking into his eyes.

"I'll go..." Quinn whispered. She felt Finn tense and she let out a soft sigh.

"Okay." He finally managed to say. She knew he was uneasy about the thought of her and Rachel getting along, let alone Quinn comforting the girl. Especially when Finn was against Quinn helping her with her nose job in the first place. But the blonde wasn't going to admit to him that she thought Rachel was beautiful just the way she was.

"I'll be back soon." She mumbled before walking out of the room. She headed towards the bathroom, the one not a lot of people used. After observing Rachel since high school had started she knew the girl's hideouts, of course when she thought about it that seemed kind of creepy in a stalker like way. She shook the thought out of her head and pushed open the bathroom door; once she was inside she turned and locked it.

"Rach..." she whispered, expecting the girl to be in plain sight. She caught the last stall with her eye and realized the door was closed. The diva didn't reply so she walked over to the door and gently knocked.

"Rachel, please open the door."

There still was no answer, but she could hear a muffled sob and a rip of toilet paper. Quinn took in a deep breath trying to keep her patience. She banged on the stall door a bit harder, her gentle tactic slowly fading.

"Rachel Berry if you don't open this door right now I will-"

Her words got cut off as the door flung open and she was greeted with a very upset Rachel. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a wad of toilet paper squished in her hand. She was biting her bottom lip nervously and let out a sniffle.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

The blonde furrowed her brows and watched Rachel as she walked toward the sink and turned on the tap, to start cleaning herself up.

"Wait...why are you saying sorry to me? You didn't do anything wrong Rach."

The diva shrugged. "The way you say my name...it scares me." The brunette whispered, ignoring the question the blonde had asked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and walked over to where the brunette was standing. Rachel was staring into the mirror and Quinn looked at herself, and then at Rachel's reflection. After she studied them for what seemed like minutes she gently turned to face Rachel, and placed her hand on her upper arm.

"Why does it scare you?"

Rachel shook her head and bowed her head down; toward the sink she shut her eyes tightly and allowed a few more tears to escape. Quinn felt the sight before her pull at her heart. She had never seen this side of Rachel, but then again she never wanted to...until now.

"It-it scares me because I shouldn't feel the way I do...when you say my name like that, or when you look at me, or call me beautiful..." Rachel opened her eyes and avoided the blonde's gaze but looked at her hand "...or touch me."

Quinn's breathing hitched and she took her hand off of Rachel's arm, causing the brunette to shut her eyes tightly. She was expecting to get slapped or yelled at, but what came next shocked her. Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's cheek and the diva's eyes shot open and her chocolate eyes met a pool of hazel.

"Why shouldn't you feel that way?" it came out as a choked whisper.

"B-because you're Quinn Fabray, you have a boyfriend and you're a _girl_." She whispered the last word, and her heart pounded harder when Quinn began to brush her thumb in a light circle on her cheek. Quinn was being extra careful, making sure not to touch the bruise around her nose, or accidently hit her nose in general.

The blonde took another step forward and their bodies were almost touching. Rachel felt a tug at her stomach, thanks to the new proximity between them.

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss the girl who was always so sure of herself. I know for a fact Rachel Berry wouldn't care what gender she was attracted to, and I know that you were always so proud of your appearance. You used to accept your nose, and actually saw it as a gift rather than a curse." Quinn sighed. She never expected for this to ever happen.

"Everyone suffers from low self esteem sometimes Quinn..."

The blonde sighed. "Look what I'm trying to say is, don't get a nose job Rachel."

The diva looked up at Quinn again, and all she saw reflecting in those eyes, she had come to really like was honesty. Quinn shifted her hand, so it was now cupping Rachel's lower cheek/jaw. "You're beautiful, the way you are." Rachel couldn't help but blush.

"That's why I've always been jealous of you, you constantly get picked on, people rag on you and you never let your head fall once. You always pick yourself back up, and you never doubted you weren't good enough for Broadway, or that you didn't have the looks."

"Wait, you were jealous of me?" Rachel's words were barely heard because of how low her whisper was, but Quinn still managed to catch them.

"For a long time...please don't go through with it. I like you, just the way you are. You don't need to change anything about you." Quinn slyly smiled. "As I think about it you could work on talking in paragraphs, and maybe the whole stealing my boyfriend thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes and allowed a slight laugh to escape. "I only did that because I was jealous of you, you always had what I wanted. But recently I have come to realize it wasn't always just you I was jealous of. As of late I have noticed I'm a bit jealous of Finn."

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Rachel looked anywhere except for Quinn, she found a perfect spot on the floor and stared at it. "He has you, and I-I want you."

Quinn tilted Rachel's head upwards, and the movement forced Rachel to look at her. Quinn didn't say anything, but her pounding heart and her tightening stomach was saying it all for her. She leaned in slowly and Rachel was stunned when she felt Quinn's lips capture her own.

It felt amazing, Quinn's lips were soft on her own and her wide eyes began to flutter closed and she found herself leaning into the blonde's body, as Quinn's hand slipped off her cheek and her arms wrapped around her waist. The brunette brought one of her hands up to Quinn's cheek and a soft whimper escaped as she felt Quinn's tongue run along her bottom lip. Rachel allowed her permission, and Quinn slipped her tongue inside. As soon as their tongues connected in a powerful dance, the blonde pulled Rachel into her even more if possible, and she felt on fire, like she had just been electrocuted but the sparks had continued to shoot through her. She moaned at the feel of Rachel gently sucking on her bottom lip, and she wondered if anything in the world felt better than this.

Once the diva heard Quinn's stifled moan, it brought her back into reality. Here she was in the girl's bathroom making out with her friend/ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. As much as she didn't want to she pulled away. Quinn sighed in disappointment because the kiss was broken, but she refused to let Rachel leave. She continued to hold her and placed her forehead against hers.

"What are we doing...Finn's my friend, he's your _boyfriend_."

Quinn let out a deep breath and began to remove her arms from around Rachel. She turned her body completely and leaned up against the sinks, staring at the open stalls before her.

"I-I'm sorry..." the blonde said.

Rachel sighed and sent her a quick nod. "I will leave and act like this never happened, I won't tell Finn, because obviously it was a mistake." Rachel regrouped herself and walked towards the door. Quinn's head turned to look at her and she heard the click of the lock as Rachel popped it. She swallowed thickly mustering her courage before it was too late. Rachel turned the handle, began to open the door and was about to walk out.

"Rach?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder at the blonde, who was staring at her with sad and shockingly wet eyes.

"It wasn't a mistake..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her, dumbfounded.

"I kissed you because I like you, a lot. I don't want Finn."

Rachel allowed the door to shut as she let go of it, and she turned around slowly and made her way back to Quinn. It reminded her of one of those stupid cliché romantic comedy movies that she loathed so much.

"Then what are you-"

"I want to be with you, I'll dump him. If-if you want to be with-"

Her words were cut off as Rachel's lips smashed into hers. The brunette pushed into the blonde's body as they kissed against the sink. If someone had told Quinn that she'd begin to fall for Rachel Berry all because of a strong bond they developed due to a simple nose job, and similar feelings about their looks she would have laughed at them and made a snide remark. But if they told her now, she'd just simply smile. She was wondering if maybe the repressed feelings for Rachel had always been there.

She forced herself to pull away and she slowly caressed Rachel's cheek. "I do have one condition, if you're going to be with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave Quinn a smile. "And what condition might that be Miss. Fabray?"

"No nose jobs. Because I happen to think you're sexy already. In return I'll tell you you're beautiful every day, because it's true. Deal?"

Rachel blushed and then raised her hand and gently brushed her finger over her broken nose, making sure not to put pressure on it. Quinn smiled, leaned in and lightly kissed the tip of it.

"Deal." Rachel whispered before connecting their lips once again.


End file.
